Water and other fluids can be treated with plasma to “activate” them. Plasma treatments include direct and indirect methods of exposing the liquid to the plasma. Current technology is restricted to treating the liquid with a plasma above the liquid surface with limited penetration. Diffusion of the active species into the liquid is severely diminished by any appreciable thickness of the liquid. As a consequence, plasma activated liquids are produced in very small volumes at a slow rate and with low concentrations. Some technology has tried to create plasma inside of the liquid to introduce activated species deeper into the liquid with little or no success.
Methods and systems that use plasma to generate a large volume of plasma-activated liquid (PAL) with high concentrations of activated species are disclosed herein.